Portrait
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto. Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía. U/A, Mericcup.-Actualizado-
1. Capítulo Cero

_**.**_

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen pues son obra y propiedad de _Disney Pixar, Dreamworks _y _Cresida Coswell_ respectivamente. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Leyenda.**

Narración. – Segunda persona.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Sueños y/o Recuerdos_

**Especificaciones.**

Resumen. – "_Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto. Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía."_

Rating. – T, pero eventualmente o si la inspiración así lo desea se puede convertir en M.

Género. – Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pareja. – **Principal. **Merida DunBroch x Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third (Mericcup). **Secundaria. **Jack "Frost" Overland x Rapunzel Corona (Jackunzel), entre otras que se me ocurran.

Universo Alterno.

**Recurso Musical.**

"_Up in the Air" _– 30 Seconds to Mars

"_Lacrymosa" _– Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart

**Nota de Autor.**

Hola, es un placer conocerlos. Es la primera vez que escribo un crossover y adoro esta pareja, así que con muchos nervios me he armado del suficiente valor para subir esta historia, con la esperanza de que les guste y contribuir con el movimiento Mericcup en español. Sinceramente Disney Pixar y Dreamworks deberían ponerse de acuerdo y hacer la fusión que tanto nos gusta.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Portrait**_

_**.**_

Podía sentir la fuerza de su mano a medida que el carboncillo delineaba su cuello, la intensidad en el trazado era como si estuviera sujetando aquella parte de su maravilloso cuerpo que lo hacía agonizar.

Aunque, ¿existía alguna parte de sus rasgos que no lo llevara al borde de la obsesión?

La respuesta estaba clara, tan perfectamente visible en todos los lienzos, papeles y superficies donde la había aprisionado para sí.

En medio de la habitación sin más muebles que una mesa envejecida y la silla raída en la que se sentaba, se sentía embriagado en su mirada dominante que se desplegaba desde el piso hasta las paredes.

Era una enfermedad que corroía cada parte de su mente, y lo más terrorífico de todo es que le fascinaba.

Simplemente adoraba hacerla el centro de su universo, de ese pequeño y comprimido estudio donde nadie se atrevía a poner pie.

Era asfixiante el desearla de la forma en que lo hacía, cada vez que pensaba en su piel, sus labios, sus senos, la curvatura de sus caderas, sus piernas, su cabello y sus ojos concentrados únicamente en él.

Era **su musa**, su droga, su aire, su luz y oscuridad, su palpitar, su vida, **su maldición**. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Pero pensar en ella y no poder tenerla lo estaba matando, lenta y dolorosamente. Era una agonía.

Por eso tenía que pintarla, tenía que plasmarla lo más perfecta posible, que fuera tan real y tangible para poseerla.

Quería que escapara de la superficie plana, que los trazos se volvieran carne que él pudiera besar, que los ojos tuvieran el brillo y color que tanto lo torturaba.

Pero hasta allí llegaba la fantasía, porque ninguno de los bocetos lo complacían, ninguno captaba la esencia pura de ella.

Como sucedía con el dibujo frente a él, en esos exactos momentos.

Porque no importaba cuánto se esforzara, al final la verdadera no se encontraba con él.

Sólo una réplica que se sentía vacía en su interior.

Sus ojos se trasladaron a una de las cuchillas con las que trabajaba y tomándola, atravesó el cuadro que acababa de terminar.

Con frustración.

En la tela ella tenía esa mueca que formaban sus labios cuando sonreía disimuladamente y sus ojos bien abiertos lo miraban expectantes.

Con mayor rabia lo atravesó.

Sí, al final siempre terminaba igual. Él la recreaba para simplemente destruirla después.

Matarla con el veneno de la amargura circulando en su sangre.

Y era entonces cuando la deseaba más, cuando la desesperación le estrujaba el pecho y se liberaba en sus manos haciéndola añicos.

Jadeó entrecortadamente dejándose caer en el piso frío de cerámica y los demás dibujos de ella acariciando su cuerpo.

Sólo unos meses la había tenido, unos pocos meses y ella se había adherido a su vida.

Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto.

Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía.

Recordaba la última vez que la había visto, él clavaba su vista en las líneas de su cuerpo mientras ella se colocaba su camiseta, liberando algunos mechones de su salvaje cabello que habían quedado atrapados.

Él le dio el cheque que ya había preparado y ella lo guardó en su mochila.

Ya en el marco de la puerta ella le miró por largos segundos, ahogándolo en sus negras pupilas.

Finalmente, le sonrió y dándole un guiño, se despidió cálidamente de él, agradeciéndole por la oportunidad.

Desde entonces no había logrado salir de su estudio. Sin comer, sin dormir, sin hacer nada más que dibujarla.

Todo para sentir que no había sido un sueño, que no estaba delirando por culpa de los calmantes para su pierna.

La luz del atardecer moría en un rojo sanguinolento, mientras que con la vista clavada en el techo, sintió que unos dedos se deslizaban por sus manos.

Nuevamente, allí estaba inclinada a centímetros de su rostro, con el calor de su respiración y la cascada de cabello cayendo por su hombro desnudo, rozando su piel en cosquilleos.

Sus ojos brillaron vivos al observarla mientras lentamente componía una sonrisa.

Estiró su mano hasta tocar su rostro y se dejó llevar por la corriente de su fantasía.

–hola Merida…–

Amándola y odiándola intensamente.

.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen pues son obra y propiedad de _Disney Pixar, Dreamworks _y _Cresida Coswell_ respectivamente. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Leyenda.**

Narración. – Segunda persona.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Sueños y/o Recuerdos_

**Especificaciones.**

Resumen. – "_Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto. Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía."_

Rating. – T, pero eventualmente o si la inspiración así lo desea se puede convertir en M.

Género. – Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pareja. – **Principal. **Merida DunBroch x Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third (Mericcup). **Secundaria. **Jack "Frost" Overland x Rapunzel Corona (Jackunzel), entre otras que se me ocurran.

Universo Alterno.

**Nota de Autor.**

No sé muy bien a donde irá esto, pero en vista de que cuando lo escribí rayé en la parte trasera de un cuaderno los posibles escenarios si la continuaba, y ustedes mis queridos lectores parecían insatisfechos y me pidieron por más, he aquí el resultado.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Portrait**_

_**.**_

_Llevaba más de cuatro horas mirando intensamente el pedazo de lienzo colgado frente a él en el taller que le había sido asignado por los dueños de la galería a la que su representante lo había vendido, y absolutamente nada había cambiado. _

_Siendo honestos, hoy se cumplían tres semanas desde la última vez que había dibujado algo remotamente "decente", y desde entonces la misma blancura que lo estaba enloqueciendo seguía burlándose en su cara._

_¿De qué servía tener talento si la inspiración no quería venir a tocarle la puerta?_

_Un gruñido en su estómago sólo le hizo notar que si no rompía con la blancura del lienzo y comenzaba a hacer algo, no podría montar una exposición, por lo que no habría dinero, y sin dinero no podía pagarse ni la comida ni la renta de su pequeño departamento, a seis calles de dónde trabajaba._

_Con frustración volvió a expulsar otro suspiro, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a los ojos, restregándolos con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano instintivamente sacó el pote anaranjado con sus calmantes del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_Abrió la tapa sin pensarlo demasiado, y luego se quedó contemplando las tres pastillas reposando en su palma. Sabía muy bien que no debería hacerlo, en realidad hace mucho que debió haberlas dejado pero eso nunca lo detuvo antes._

_Su subconsciente le trajo a la mente el rostro del que era su mejor amigo, con un semblante reprobatorio de su conducta y no pudo sino dudar de sus acciones, cerrando y abriendo la palma de su mano repetidas veces._

_Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el lienzo unos segundos más, antes de fruncir el ceño._

"_**al demonio…" **__se dijo a sí mismo acercando las pastillas a sus labios, lidiaría con su amigo después._

_Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tragarlas, el sonido de la vieja puerta de metal abriéndose a sus espaldas perforó el silencio, y le hizo rápidamente esconder las pastillas con el contenedor anaranjado de vuelta en sus bolsillos._

–_¿Eres Hiccup Haddock?_– _preguntó una voz femenina con un marcado acento extranjero que no pudo evitar asociar con el de su padre, en los recuerdos de su niñez._

_Inhaló profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para confrontar a la desconocida que le había interrumpido, en medio de su proceso artístico._

"_**proceso que sigue siendo una enorme superficie blanca" **_ _le recordó una voz en su cabeza con sarcasmo._

–_Sí soy yo…_– _soltó con resignación cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de un brillante color azul, enmarcados alrededor de una salvaje cabellera de rizos pelirrojos._

_En el rostro de la joven frente a él se formó una sonrisa victoriosa, al tiempo que terminaba de entrar en la habitación y se acercaba a él con paso firme y confiado._

–Q_ué bien, porque si hubiera tenido que tocar otra estúpida puerta para que me dijeran "interrumpiste mi arte" una vez más, conseguiría lo primero que tuviese a mano y destruiría todo el lugar…_– _dijo en un tono de burla y cansancio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, ojos concentrados únicamente en él._

_Tragó un poco de saliva, mientras contemplaba como su presencia parecía enviarle señales de peligro al lado racional de su cerebro._

–Y_ estás aquí porque…_ – _comenzó diciendo esperando que ella entendiera y se explicara, después de todo aún tenía trabajo que hacer, por mucho que quisiese evadirlo._

_La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, mientras ella colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera y ladeaba su cabeza un poco, haciendo que los rizos se deslizaran de una forma automática que atrajo su atención._

_Todo en aquella desconocida parecía cobrar vida por sí mismo, y estar bajo la mirada de los ojos azules le estaba incomodando. Él nunca había sido un experto en las relaciones sociales._

–_He venido por el puesto de modelo_– _dijo provocando un dejo de confusión en él._

–_Y__o no he…_–

–_Vine por el anuncio que colocaron en una de las carteleras de la universidad…_– _le interrumpió mientras sacaba un papel arrugado de una mochila que colgaba a su hombro y se lo entregaba._

_Hiccup procedió a leer su contenido, y efectivamente allí estaba una petición solicitando por una modelo, garantizando un pago por su servicio y su nombre con su firma como artista sellando todo el asunto. _

"_**No sé ya para qué me sorprendo…"**__ se dijo a sí mismo mientras suspiraba, total y rotundamente seguro de que aquello había sido otra brillante idea de su mejor amigo. Amigo, que tenía que recordarse, estrangularía antes de la medianoche del día de hoy._

_Levantando su vista hacia la chica frente a él, pensó detenidamente en la mejor forma de decirle que aquello era un error y que él en ningún momento había pedido por una modelo. Demonios, él no era bueno interactuando con alguien, y la sola idea de estar con una persona durante horas en una misma habitación mientras él sacaba su talento le horrorizaba._

_Y observando una vez más el halo salvaje que la rodeaba, estaba terminantemente seguro de que no trabajaría de esa forma._

_Pero antes de que siquiera dijera nada, ella había dado dos pasos más hacia él, cortando con cualquier tipo de espacio personal normal entre dos extraños y había tomado su mano en un apretón fuerte, seguro y decidido._

–_me llamo Merida… espero nos llevemos bien…_– _ dijo y sus ojos parecían brillar, al igual que su curiosa cabellera, generando otro nudo en su garganta._

–_Hiccup…_–

Entonces despertó con la espantosa sensación de ahogo, al tiempo que se incorporaba del suelo de cerámica, con el corazón acelerado, tosiendo con fuerza en busca de aire, y totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza. Aún sin comprender del todo que había pasado, una voz por sobre su cabeza se hizo escuchar.

–hasta que al fin despiertas, y no te atrevas a siquiera volver a caer en la inconsciencia, porque no dudaré ni un segundo en hacerlo de nuevo–

Hiccup se giró con ojos como platos hacia la figura de su mejor amigo, Jack "Frost" Overland de pie con una cubeta amarilla en una mano y un pedazo de tela negra en la otra. La luz del sol que provenía desde la puerta abierta de su estudio empalidecía aún más los blancos cabellos por encima de la mirada retadora y amenazante.

Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces antes de que las palabras llegaran a su cerebro.

–¿acabas de hacerme waterboarding? Sabes, está prohibido por el tratado de Ginebra, Jack–

Jack bufó frente a él, mientras se encogía de hombros.

–no ha sido nada… considéralo tu nuevo método de alarma despertadora–

–¡es un método de tortura! ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?!–

–oh, no me vengas a reclamar a mí de locuras Haddock– respondió indicando con un gesto en la mirada los innumerables dibujos y bocetos que colgaban de las paredes del estudio, todos con la misma persona plasmada en las diversas superficies.

Eso pareció hacer un "click" en su mente, y alarmado en un total ataque de pánico, observó el piso a su alrededor, con miedo a que el agua hubiese arruinado los trabajos sobre los que había estado rodeado antes de caer presa del cansancio.

–cálmate, los he recogido antes… puedo divertirme contigo pero no arruinaría el esfuerzo que toma hacer un trabajo– le dijo en voz calmada, indicando que lo comprendía, como el artista que también era.

El chico en el suelo pudo respirar con normalidad de nuevo, y se sintió lentamente con el pasar de los minutos recuperar un poco del auto control que en los últimos meses moría con demasiada facilidad ante su obsesión.

Porque lo que tenía por la persona que le miraba en diferentes ángulos en la habitación del color del carboncillo, era una completa y terrible obsesión que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

–levántate, báñate, vístete y ven a comer, Rapunzel ha hecho el desayuno y estoy seguro que no has comido nada en días– dijo Jack tratando de traerlo de vuelta al presente mientras caminaba a la puerta y la mantenía abierta, esperando que su amigo le obedeciera.

Durante unos segundos la duda le hizo alternar su vista entre la puerta y el interior de donde se había estado encerrando del mundo, y soltando un suspiro, observó las palmas de sus manos, un tanto maltratadas por todas las veces que había usado las cuchillas y sus propias uñas para "destruirla".

–Supongo esto es una intervención… – soltó sin muchas ganas y conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. No tenía que alzar los ojos para saber que Jack le estaba mirando con reproche una vez más por su aislamiento.

Al momento de intentar ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba y lo cansado que se sentía su cuerpo, con cada extremidad pesando horrores y el escozor de su pierna izquierda en latidos punzantes.

No lo logró a la primera, ni a la segunda, pero sí a la tercera con pura fuerza de voluntad para poder escapar de la mirada de su amigo, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que tuvieran que enfrentarse cara a cara y discutir sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido en estos meses.

Y no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar al respecto. Especialmente cuando eran demasiado evidentes los múltiples envases anaranjados vacíos esparcidos por todo el estudio.

Con aire derrotado camino a la salida, observando de reojo a su adorada musa por unos instantes, antes de que Jack cerrara la puerta en su cara y tuviera que volver a la "normalidad" por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

_._

**_Capítulo Uno_**

"_The men up on the news, they try to tell us all that we will lose. _

_But it's so easy in this blue where everything is good. I live in a hologram with you…"_ — Lorde.

.

–¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres un poco más de comida? ¿Te sirvo más jugo o prefieres agua?–

Ante cada una de las incesantes preguntas que provenían de la hermosa chica de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes, Hiccup negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista de su desayuno. El peso de la mirada de Jack como un taladro intentando perforar su cerebro.

Sabía perfectamente que no podría salirse de esta, cuando terminara con su último bocado tendría que dar explicaciones, y por décima vez esa mañana se maldijo por haberle entregado una copia de su llave a su prima Rapunzel, la novia de su mejor amigo.

–¿estás seguro Hic? Porque te ves muy pálido, ¿no lo crees tú también Jack?– dijo la chica con una voz llena de dulce y sincera preocupación por su bienestar.

Rapunzel Corona era su prima segunda, por parte de la familia de su madre, que nunca había conocido hasta que un día tras una corta llamada de su padre tuvo que recogerla en la estación de trenes hace ya más de 6 años. La joven de carácter risueño y alegre, podía derretir el corazón más frío que existiera y parecía traer paz a todo el que estuviera en su cercanía, un rasgo por el cual Jack se sentía tan atraído hacia ella. Desde pequeña había vivido en casa de sus padres, y en busca de independencia había ido a parar en la vida de su recién descubierto primo.

–Tal vez se deba a todas esas pastillas que se tomó…– soltó Jack en un tono mordaz, haciendo notar su disgusto con respecto al tema.

–¿es eso cierto?–

Los ojos verdes de Rapunzel se giraron de nuevo a su primo, mientras el susodicho sólo podía encogerse aún más en su asiento, tragando las migajas que le quedaban en el plato. No tuvo el valor de responder.

Unos minutos de silencio, hicieron crecer la tensión en el ambiente. Rapunzel miraba de uno a otro con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus manos, Jack permanecía cruzado de brazos en la silla a la derecha de él.

Entonces, no había nada más en el plato. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, al tiempo que dejaba el tenedor sobre el mantel y alzaba la mirada, a un punto lejos de los presentes.

–yo…– comenzó diciendo pero, ¿qué podía decir? No podía mentirle, había visto la evidencia con sus propios ojos.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse como un completo idiota, una vez más.

–prometiste que las dejarías– dijo Jack

Siguió guardando silencio.

–¡Maldición Hic!– soltó mientras le daba un puñetazo a la mesa, sin importar las palabras de su novia en contra del lenguaje que había utilizado –¡eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Me lo prometiste, incluso lo juraste!–

–Jack…– le llamó Rapunzel con suavidad, acercándose hasta él en un intento de que se calmara

–¿Qué se te olvidó lo que sucedió el año pasado?– preguntó tomándolo por la camisa, tratando de que su amigo le viera directamente a los ojos.

–Jack, por favor…–

Sus labios seguían presionados unos contra otros. No podía contestarle, sabía que había obrado mal, y las imágenes de los recuerdos volaron como ráfagas a su cerebro.

Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Jamás podría olvidar el rostro contorsionado por el miedo en su padre, la desesperación palpable en los ojos de Jack al no saber qué hacer, el llanto histérico de Rapunzel y el insoportable olor de la sala de hospital.

–¡Casi te mueres! ¡Por culpa de unas endemoniadas pastillas, casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo! ¡Y parece no importarte una mierda!–

–¡Jack…!–

–¡Contéstame Hiccup! ¡Responde!–

–¡Ya basta!–

El grito de Rapunzel pareció haber hecho efecto, porque el agarre de Jack se había suavizado, al punto que ya no lo estaba asfixiando, pero seguía allí firme. Las manos de la joven reposaron confortantes sobre los hombros de su novio, en un intento porque hubiera paz de nuevo.

–maldición…– dijo Jack entre dientes soltándolo y volviendo a tomar asiento, mientras apretaba las manos en puños sobre la mesa, dejándose envolver por la serenidad de Rapunzel.

Sólo entonces alzó los ojos.

Hiccup comprendía su enojo, en realidad no le sorprendía en nada aquel arrebato explosivo. No tenía que ser un genio para no ver la desolación tras sus palabras.

Jack siempre había estado solo. Había perdido a su familia hace mucho tiempo, y había pasado de un hogar adoptivo a otro, nunca el tiempo suficiente antes de que lo regresaran con Servicios Sociales. Hiccup era la primera persona con la que había establecido un vínculo, era su único amigo verdadero. Mientras que Rapunzel era la segunda y última conexión con otro ser humano. Por eso lo entendía, para Jack no había nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos.

–Lo lamento…– fue lo único que pudo decir, con la culpa en un nudo dentro de su garganta.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados.

Inhalando profundamente, las manos de Jack se relajaron y le miró intensamente a los ojos, con la clara advertencia de que no podía hacerlo de nuevo, de que debía dejarlo. Una vez más le había perdonado, y no supo si sentirse aliviado o más culpable al respecto.

Como respuesta asintió con la cabeza.

Rapunzel sintiendo que lo peor ya había pasado, y observando el mutuo entendimiento entre ambos jóvenes, abandonó su sitio al lado de Jack y recogió todas las cosas del desayuno dispuesta a limpiarlas y dejarlas en su respectivo lugar. Pero en el camino su mirada se cruzó con la visión del estudio de Hiccup, que aún permanecía cerrado, y se detuvo.

–¿Por qué volviste a ellos Hic?– preguntó confundida girándose a verlo y aclaró –a los calmantes… pensé que estabas mejor–

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle la verdad. Porque no se sentía con ánimos de compartirlo, porque probablemente ellos no lo entenderían.

Jack guardó silencio igualmente. Él había entrado al estudio, él había visto los dibujos, él la había visto a **ella**.

Sintió como el monstruo de su interior parecía despertar, y con él la ansiedad de su desesperante obsesión. En su mente su musa, le observaba con aquellos ojos azules, con la sonrisa victoriosa, los cabellos pelirrojos que como salvajes llamas quemaban en su pecho. Torturándole, destruyendo de a poco su auto control.

–Jack, tú sabes algo– aquello no era una pregunta y ante la ausencia de palabras por ambos, Rapunzel frunció el ceño y decidió tomar una respuesta por sí misma.

Con paso firme, dejó los platos en el fregadero y caminó en dirección al estudio. Hiccup abrió los ojos alarmado, y parándose de golpe había tumbado la silla al suelo, siguiendo a Rapunzel para detenerla. Ella no podía **verla**, no a **ella**.

"_**ella es mía…" **_dijo la voz de su monstruo interior pero antes de que pudiera tomar a su prima del brazo, Jack se había encargado de taclearlo contra el suelo con su propio cuerpo.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame!– gritó histérico forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, ojos clavados en las manos de Rapunzel que tomaban el pomo de la puerta –¡no, aléjate de **ella**! ¡Déjala en paz!–

Pero su prima no quería entender, le estaba ignorando.

–¡Hiccup es sólo un dibujo, no es real!– repetía Jack constantemente tratando de frenarlo, pero cada vez era más difícil sujetarlo. –es un dibujo…–

–¡no, no, no! ¡Ella es mía! ¡No te le acer…!–

–Oh mi dios…– fue lo que salió de los labios de Rapunzel de pie frente a la puerta abierta y los millones de ojos que la miraban desde las paredes, el suelo, y el techo.

Enloquecido uno de sus codos impactó contra la nariz de Jack, liberándole en cuestión de segundos, para lanzarse como pudo hacia su estudio con el fin de cerrarlo. No podía permitir que la siguieran viendo, tenía que mantenerla para sí. Porque simplemente **ella ya no estaba aquí.**

Rapunzel no hallaba la manera de como apartar sus ojos de aquellos dibujos. Había algo aterrador en la forma en que la modelo con su cuerpo desnudo posaba en distintas posiciones siempre con la mirada fija en el espectador, siempre con la sonrisa que parecía saber algo oculto por el mundo una mueca de orgullo y burla. La perfección de los trazos delineando cada parte de la anatomía, cada hebra de cabello, la hacían real, tanto que si pestañeabas podrías jurar que estaba respirando. Pero el carboncillo que se difuminaba en sombras oscuras y deformes, que se mezclaban con lo que parecían ser manchas de sangre ceca, astillas y pedazos de tela rota, parecían consumir a la mujer en una irrealidad salvaje, distorsionada. Todas enviaban un mismo mensaje claro y conciso, alguien deseaba destruir a la modelo y ella lo estaba disfrutando.

"_**son hermosos…" **_se admitió a sí misma, comprendiendo la tristeza, la soledad y el anhelo que escondía aquella deprimente habitación. Otra vez, se sentía maravillada de las capacidades de su primo, de lo que podía crear con sólo sus manos y un carboncillo.

Entonces sintió como el susodicho la hacía a un lado de manera brusca. Le vio tomar el pomo de la puerta, con los ojos nublados en un frenesí que jamás le había visto, para finalmente cerrar el estudio con él dentro.

La chica reaccionó unos segundos después, dándose cuenta que la intervención había acabado mucho antes de lo que tenían planeado.

–Hiccup, Hiccup– le llamó varias veces contra la puerta de madera, dando suaves toques a la superficie pero sin ninguna respuesta.

–Déjalo, una vez adentro no hay forma de llegar hasta él– dijo la voz de Jack a sus espaldas, atrayendo su atención

–lo sé pero…– quería intentarlo al menos, pero todo apuntaba a que este nuevo trabajo era diferente a los anteriores y no estaban preparados para ello.

Sintió la mano de Jack tomar la suya, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Su mirada era condescendiente, comprendiendo su preocupación, mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa. El sol que entraba por la ventana de la sala le iluminaba los cabellos, de la manera que a ella le gustaba, y en su nariz estaba la inconfundible mancha de sangre seca.

–No te preocupes por esto– soltó él rápidamente leyendo sus pensamientos, señalando su nariz –no ha sido nada, al menos no en comparación a lo que pudo haber hecho–

Frunció un poco los labios, no creyendo del todo en sus palabras, pero después de unos minutos decidió dejarlo por hoy y le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un suave apretón a los dedos fríos de su novio.

–¿qué haremos ahora, Jack?–

Pareció pensarlo durante unos minutos.

–supongo que tendré que llenar la cubeta con agua de nuevo y el pañuelo…– un golpe rápido a su hombro –está bien… buscaré otro método para despertarle, pero coincidirás en que necesitaremos cinta adhesiva para retenerlo cuando venga el personal de la galería a recoger los cuadros–

–¿llamarás a Aster?–

Aster Bunnymund era el dueño de la galería, en donde trabajaban los tres y el responsable de la administración de todas las exposiciones que se llevarían a acabo. Amable, un poco terco y malhumorado cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba, era el mejor en su trabajo. Rapunzel le admiraba, en el mismo grado en que le respetaba.

–es lo mejor que podemos hacer, tú misma lo viste, esos cuadros están listos para una exposición y son lo suficientes como para realizar una buena subasta con ellos– explicó seriamente –además sin ellos, puede que Hiccup salga de su estudio–

Sus ojos con duda volvieron a clavarse en la puerta cerrada.

–¿de verdad lo crees?–

La pregunta había salido de sus labios en un susurro. No podía evitar tener un dejo de esperanza, eso era parte de ella, siempre debía esperar lo mejor pero por algún motivo no podía evitar sentirse insegura, después de todo habían pasado cinco meses completos desde la última vez que había visto a su primo.

"_**y entonces no se veía como ahora"**_ se dijo recordando perfectamente las emociones reflejadas en los cuadros.

–No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé– fue su respuesta y supo que por la cabeza de su novio, los mismos pensamientos se estaban llevando a cabo.

Un tiempo después, cuando ambos terminaron de ordenar y limpiar lo que se había ensuciado en el departamento, tomaron sus abrigos y desde la puerta de salida se despidieron de su amigo.

–Vendré dentro de dos días Hiccup–

Las palabras de Jack quedaron flotando en el vacío, resonando en la cabeza de la persona que se encontraba recostado de la puerta de su estudio, con la mirada perdida en sus preciados cuadros.

Apretó sus manos en puño, en un impulso por contener el lado irracional que quería tomar la caja de fósforos que guardaba en la cocina y prender en fuego a su musa para que **nadie pudiera tenerla**.

Impotente se levantó del suelo de cerámica y se acercó lentamente al lienzo más grande en la habitación, donde **ella** permanecía acostada en una especie de mar de sombras y sangre que le recordaba a alguna de las obras de Klimt. Los ojos fijamente en él, la rizada cabellera como un manto que envolvía parcialmente la desnudez del cuerpo.

Recostó su frente sobre la superficie del cuadro, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Recordando el tiempo que había podido estar con **ella**.

–tendré que dejarte ir… voy a tener que dejarte ir…– dejó escapar en un susurro cortado, como si le costase respirar –y no quiero hacerlo... yo aún no quiero dejarte–

Depositó un suave beso a la tela.

"_**Merida…"**_

. . .

Sopló un poco de aire a sus manos en un intento de calentarlas. Se maldijo una vez más por haber dejado los guantes encima de su cama antes de salir.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la pequeña cafetería que en aquellos momentos se encontraba repleta de personas que buscaban refugiarse del frío invernal exterior. Los calentadores emitían un suave ronroneo por encima de las millones de conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en simultáneo.

Introduciendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, caminó con calma hasta la cola frente al mostrador, sin molestarse en revisar la alta cartelera con los productos que ofrecía el lugar. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que necesitaba.

"_**un buen chocolate caliente…" **_pensó distrayéndose ante el recuerdo del dulce sabor de la bebida.

–siguiente…– dijo la voz de la persona tras el mostrador, llamando al siguiente en la fila.

Aún faltaban tres personas en fila, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y decidió escuchar las noticias en la pequeña pantalla que colgaba a su derecha.

–_Muy buenos días queridos espectadores soy Anna Arendelle con nuevas noticias para los aficionados al arte…_– dijo una chica de gran sonrisa, ojos azules y cabellos rubios-rojizos.

–siguiente…–

–_el pasado lunes se hizo el anuncio de la nueva exposición que se estaría llevando a cabo este fin de semana en el Gallery Art Center_–

Su celular vibró en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón indicando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, y apartando su vista de la pantalla, se dispuso a revisar el contenido y dar una pronta respuesta al emisor.

–_Según palabras de Aster Bunnymund, dueño y administrador del Gallery Art Center, "_Portrait_", título con el que ha sido nombrada, será una de las mejores exposiciones que haya tenido el complejo en los últimos meses_–

–siguiente…–

–_El autor de esta nueva colección, no es nada más y nada menos que el célebre Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…_–

Su cabeza se disparó rápidamente hacia la pantalla, captando con la mirada las imágenes en donde un hombre de traje perfectamente tallado hablaba frente a un gran grupo de reporteros mientras a su lado se encontraba alguien que conocía muy bien.

El cabello castaño estaba revuelto apuntando a diferentes ángulos, los ojos de un verde bosque puestos en la audiencia, las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. En su rostro era evidente que prefería estar en cualquier otra parte que allí parado bajo los flashes de las cámaras.

El celular volvía a vibrar en su manos, pero ella no podía importarle menos en aquellos momentos en que los recuerdos de hace seis meses atrás le asaltaban la memoria.

–_recordarán al artista de treinta y dos años por sus anteriores trabajos "Vikings" y "Dragons", también expuestos en el Gallery, los cuáles fueron un rotundo éxito y le catalogaron como uno de los mejores en el país_–

–Siguiente…–

Después de un par de parpadeos, en los que siguió de pie sin moverse, en la pantalla las imágenes fueron remplazadas de nuevo por el estudio de grabación y la hermosa reportera.

–_Les invitamos entonces a que se pasen el fin de semana, a la exposición "_Portrait_" en el Gallery Art Center, en el horario de las siete de la noche…_–

–¡Siguiente!–

Con un sobresalto apartó sus ojos de la televisión y notó que ya era su turno, la persona en el mostrador le miraba con cansancio probablemente deseando que llegara su hora de descanso. A sus espaldas algunos clientes murmuraron entre dientes insultos, a los cuales se hizo de oídos sordos.

Caminó hasta el mostrador, sacando su billetera de la mochila que colgaba en su hombro.

–¿Qué desea señorita?–

–Un chocolate caliente solamente, por favor– ordenó antes que le preguntaran cualquier otra cosa y le entregó un par de billetes al cajero, su voz marcada por su acento natal.

El hombre aceptó el pago, lo introdujo en la caja registradora, hizo entrega de su factura y se giró para preparar el pedido, sin decir palabra.

Sintió como un mechón de su rebelde cabello pelirrojo se atravesaba en su cara, al tiempo que su mente divagaba en las diferentes posibilidades que la noticia de la reportera parecía haberle entregado. Sus labios componiendo lentamente una sonrisa victoriosa, que había sido plasmada en millones de lienzos por el autor en sus pensamientos.

"_**Parece que ya tengo planes para este fin de semana…" **_pensó divertida mientras abandonaba una de las tantas cafeterías de la universidad, en camino al auditorio donde tendría su siguiente clase.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen pues son obra y propiedad de _Disney Pixar, Dreamworks _y _Cresida Coswell_ respectivamente. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Leyenda.**

Narración. – Segunda persona.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Sueños y/o Recuerdos_

**Especificaciones.**

Resumen. – "_Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto. Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía."_

Rating. – M.

Género. – Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pareja. – **Principal. **Merida DunBroch x Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third (Mericcup). **Secundaria. **Jack "Frost" Overland x Rapunzel Corona (Jackunzel), entre otras que se me ocurran.

Universo Alterno.

**Nota de Autor.**

Primero que todo, les quiero dar un fuerte abrazo virtual y darles las gracias por tan maravillosos comentarios. Estoy muy emocionada por la respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior, y que aplacaron mis temores con respecto al rumbo (incierto) que tendrá la historia. Les confieso que por primera vez, rompí con mi estrategia (documento donde suelo tener trama de la historia, datos de personajes, etc.), y sólo me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la playlist que tengo para esto. Si así lo desean, poco a poco les puedo comentar la música y ¿así acompañan la narración?

Bueno, en resumen estoy ansiosa y contenta, no he dejado de releer los hermosos reviews y componer esta boba sonrisa en mis labios y, porque se los debía, les contestaré a sus mensajes.

**:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y cruzo mis dedos de que aún estés conmigo leyendo la continuación en alguna parte de este pequeño mundo en el que vivimos.

_**Trueloveofredheads:**_¡Dios! Me halagas, jeje con todo y que **sé** tengo unos errores por allí (que eventualmente arreglará mi lado perfeccionista), que felicidad me da que te haya gustado la trama, y por supuesto he cumplido contigo, así que espero no hayan caras largas… ¡aquí está la continuación! Ojalá sigas por allí leyendo y disfrutando.

_**DinoRhino**__: _for you, I'm going to response in english (with some help of the translator and my dear boyfriend who's better than me at this), I think we talk a little bit by PM at the time, but I thought you too deserve the reply to your review. I'm really, really happy and grateful that you'd read my story (I'm in love with one of your stories), and that you'd actually like it! So… as you said to me, here's the second new chapter.

_**Bleedeingmaroon**__: _my dearest Mericcup sistah! *gives her a hug* I was so happy when you sent me a PM and a review telling me that you had read my story… seriously I was so happy my cheeks started to hurt because of the huge silly smile hahaha well, I hope you had managed to read the past chapter and that you can read this one too, but just because I really care for you (you're an incredible author and my friend) I will confess that I'm working on an English version of this idea alongside with another project that I'm not going to reveal ;) Hope you like this! Love ya!

_**Bubble Glass: **_jejeje si, me tomó un tiempo igual que subir este, ya que estuve muy ocupada con todas las cosas de la universidad y eso, pero como ya salí de vacaciones pude pasar esto de mi cuaderno de notas al PC y finalmente publicarlo. Espero que te guste, me alegra mucho que te haya enamorado la historia y bueno ya quiero contar con tu opinión con respecto a lo que acontece en el capítulo ;) jeje te llevarás más de una sorpresa (?).

_**Queen Khione: **_*recibe su gigante abrazo del mundo congelado* Khione ya te lo había comunicado por PM, incluso hablamos durante un tiempo y aunque sé te prometí que subiría para la Mericcup Week… bueno muchas cosas ocurrieron y es hasta ahora que puedo darte algo que leer. Por favor no mueras y _menos _ mil veces, quiero seguir contando con tu opinión que ha sido de lo más reconfortante y lo digo en serio sin mentir. En este capítulo…. *tono de misterio* Bueno, dejaré que lo leas ;D

_**Gozihr Izaro: **_Estaba tan sorprendida cuando vi que me habías dejado no uno… sino ¡dos reviews! Jajajaja gracias por el cumplido, me he esforzado muchísimo para conseguir que las cosas se sientan como ocurren en mi cabeza y te confieso que esta es una de las historias que más trabajo me da, así que leer que te encantó la narración le ha dado cierto confort a mi corazón de escritora. Eres entre todos, la que menos ha tenido que esperar por actualización (?) y espero que este capítulo te guste aún más que el anterior.

Como un comunicado general he agregado unas cositas nuevas al formato de los capítulos que creo notarán, y si también se lo agregué al capítulo pasado (el número uno). Si lo notan les daré un premio online (?)

**Advertencia.**

A partir de este capítulo ciertas cosas comenzarán a subir de tono, si no les gusta, pueden pasar los párrafos pero conste que se los previne, al igual que el nuevo rating.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Portrait**_

_**.**_

–_¿Dónde quieres que me coloque? ¿Cerca de la ventana, o… prefieres que esté al centro?_–

_Eran las ocho de la mañana, apenas había llegado a la galería, sacando sus llaves con la intención de entrar a su taller de trabajo, cuando se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta y alguien le esperaba en el interior._

_Reprimiendo un suspiro, no se sorprendió cuando su mirada dio con los fieros ojos azules y la brillante cabellera pelirroja._

_Si su mente no le fallaba esta sería la décima vez que se repetía la escena, desde aquel fatídico día en que la "criminal en potencia" había aparecido a su puerta, y consideró muy probable que el personal de mantenimiento estuviera involucrado en el allanamiento a su zona de trabajo._

"_**Voy a tener que hablar con ellos para que no la dejen pasar…" **__se dijo a sí mismo reflexivamente, pero bastó una mirada a la chica acostada a todo lo largo del pequeño y raído sofá a su derecha, en una actitud totalmente relajada, para darse cuenta que no importa lo que hiciera, ella encontraría la forma de superarlo._

_De entre todas las posibilidades en el universo, a él le había tocado lidiar con la persona más terca, extraña y exhaustiva de todas. _

"_**Gracias por eso Murphy" **__soltó sarcásticamente a un ente omnipresente que había muerto hace varios siglos atrás, y que en realidad no tenía la culpa de toda esa tortura._

_Tomando un sorbo de su café matutino, dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa de madera donde reposaban aglomerados sus implementos de arte._

–_Creo que ya se lo he mencionado antes señorita Dun…_–_ comenzó diciendo el mismo discurso de todos los días._

–_Merida, mi nombre es Merida_–_ le cortó con un leve fruncido en sus cejas y labios._

–_Sí, señorita Merida ya le…_–

_En un parpadeo la chica se había levantado de su posición y había caminado hasta él, acercando su rostro de manera peligrosamente cerca, tomándolo por sorpresa._

–_Merida, __**sólo**__ Merida_–

_Había una especie de agresividad en la forma en la que su voz marcada por el pesado acento extranjero enfatizaba cada palabra salida de sus labios. En los ojos azules, había una frialdad amenazante que contrastaba con la imagen de fuego salvaje que se había alojado en el fondo de su mente para describirla, luego de su encuentro inicial._

_Ella le miraba fijamente y estaba tan cerca, que podía vislumbrar la sombra tenue de pecas sobre sus mejillas, las largas pestañas y los tensos labios, incluso podía escuchar su agitada respiración producto de su enojo aparente. Incómodo, tragó saliva nerviosamente y dio dos pasos atrás desviando su atención de ella y concentrándose en preparar el nuevo lienzo en un intento por recuperarse del ataque directo._

_Aún podía sentir los ojos azules clavados en su cuello._

–_E__h… huh… si, umm… Merida_–_ balbuceó estúpidamente, y aclarando su garganta trató de mostrarse firme de nuevo –como ya te lo había mencionado… yo no necesito de una modelo, el anuncio lo hizo el cretino de mi mejor amigo, así que por favor podrí…_–

–_¡Oh, lo tengo!_–_ le interrumpió con voz exaltada y animada contrario a como había sonado segundos antes._

–_Claro… ahora se cambia de personalidad y me deja en un monólogo…_–_ murmuró por lo bajo en su característico sarcasmo, un tanto irritado._

_Entonces escuchó el ruido de la silla de metal siendo arrastrada por la habitación, atrayendo su atención en el instante en que Merida se paraba sobre dicho objeto, pasaba una de sus piernas detrás del espaldar y comenzaba a hacer equilibrio._

–_¿Qué tal? Si me coloco de esta forma, pareciera que estuviera montada a caballo… ¿no lo crees Hiccup?_ –

_Sus ojos verdes la detallaron de pies a cabeza, desde como la luz filtrada de la ventana iluminaba los millones de rizos que caían por sobre los esbeltos hombros, el rosado natural de sus mejillas, la bien proporcionada silueta que resaltaba en su porte, la determinación plasmada en los ojos azules como el cielo._

_Daba la impresión de que aquello se le daba tan fácil como respirar, y al mismo tiempo ciertas partes tensas de su cuerpo demostraban el esfuerzo que estaba realizando._

–_Lady Godiva…_–_ susurró inconscientemente, las palabras escapando de su boca mientras su mente evocaba las pinturas que alguna vez estudió durante sus años en la escuela de arte._

_Tal vez Merida le había escuchado, o tal vez había encontrado algo divertido en las facciones del pintor, pero fuera lo que fuera, sus labios rosados se abrieron en una sonrisa arrebatadora y rompió a reír._

En el medio del silencio se escuchaba el rasgar de una pluma vieja sobre el papel. La habitación era considerablemente mediana, decorada con un par de estanterías con libros, un par de plantas, un escritorio, dos butacas, un sofá y una moderna lámpara de techo.

Eran dos personas las ocupantes, una tras el escritorio escribiendo con la pluma; la otra con los ojos puestos en el ventanal contando el número de árboles que podía ver en la avenida.

–¿Sabes? No podemos hacer ningún progreso si no te comunicas conmigo– habló la persona menos desinteresada en la habitación.

La voz era suave y aterciopelada, un murmullo casi inaudible mientras inconscientemente soltaba la pluma y acomodaba el pequeño letrero en el escritorio que rezaba "_Dr. Andy Sandman"_ en letras estilizadas.

Sólo hubo silencio, junto a una mueca de leve desagrado en los labios y en cómo se cruzaba de brazos aún con la vista puesta en el ventanal.

–Y también podría disminuir el número de citas entre nosotros–

Eso pareció funcionar, pues el visitante decidió observarle de nuevo mientras el doctor sonreía afablemente y entrelazaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

–No es que me moleste venir aquí…– explicó la otra persona, tomando su tiempo de encontrar las palabras _correctas_ para la situación

–¿Ah, no?– soltó esperando que la conversación pudiera seguir fluyendo

–Ni que ust… que no me _agrades_…–

–Eso es bueno–

Otros segundos de silencio, segundos de vacilación. Las manos apretaron aún más las mangas del suéter, y la figura parecía tensarse un poco.

El doctor sólo esperó.

Hubo un largo y profundo suspiro.

–Es sólo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y no veo el punto en todo esto–

–Entiendo–

Aún con una sonrisa y una expresión amable en el rostro, volvió a tomar la pluma y comenzó a escribir en las páginas, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a la otra persona que había bufado en respuesta a sus acciones hundiéndose más en la tela del sofá.

–Pero debo diferir… porque si ya no hubiese nada más de que hablar, y no ocurriera nada… probablemente no hubieran enviado un correo a mi oficina con tu nombre en él, bajo las mismas circunstancias de siempre– dijo lentamente mientras seguía anotando en el cuaderno de registros con la fecha actual –¿no te parece?–

Un fruncido de ceño y la mirada de vuelta al ventanal le enviaron el mensaje claro y conciso de que el intercambio de palabras había finalizado, y que durante los veinticinco minutos que aún faltaban en la cita sólo habría la misma imposición de todos las veces anteriores.

Pero no importaba, el Dr. Andy Sandman a lo largo de toda su carrera y su vida, debía agregar, había aprendido muy bien el arte de la paciencia, y podía esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y no existía nada que su paciente pudiese hacer al respecto.

_._

**_Capítulo Dos_**

"_It's what you do, it's what you see. I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me." _— Beyoncé.

.

Sus dedos se deslizaban delicadamente sobre cada una de las letras en la pantalla táctil de su celular, sin ningún ruido, totalmente en silencio mientras esperaba en el interior de su automóvil, con la calefacción encendida.

Se había estacionado a unos cuantos metros detrás de la señal de "no estacione", y desde su posición tras el volante podía observar perfectamente las grandes puertas de cristal del lujoso y moderno edificio en donde su novio Jack había entrado hace dos horas y veinte minutos exactos.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que desviaba su atención del mensaje y le daba un vistazo a la puerta y a la acera, en busca de la característica cabellera blanca.

Rapunzel Corona, muy en el fondo sabía que a su novio no le gustaba particularmente aquel lugar, y mucho menos la idea de que haya sido precisamente ella quien le haya obligado a asistir, pero en vista del relapso ocurrido durante el pasado fin de semana, aquella cita con el doctor se había convertido en algo totalmente **inevitable**.

Un suave repique de lo que parecían ser campanas, volvieron a enfocarla en la respuesta del contacto con el cual se había estado comunicando durante las horas de espera y quién, debía admitir, había sido en parte el causante de todo el incidente y de que en aquellos momentos se encontrara hecha un manojo de nervios.

Una corta risa, que no sabía si volverse divertida o terminar en una mueca de dolor, se escapó de sus labios coloreados con el labial rosa que había creído extraviado hasta hace dos días cuando, al igual que otro montón de cosas, había aparecido en el apartamento de su pareja sin explicación alguna.

"_**Aunque eso no es nada nuevo, tampoco…"**_ se recordó a sí misma en un tono que no supo cómo interpretar.

Soltó otro suspiro, mientras escribía un mensaje de despedida y lo enviaba rápidamente. Lo que menos quería ahora, era que Jack supiera con **quién** había estado conversando. Bloqueando el celular lo puso de vuelta en su sitio original, dentro de su bolso de mano en el asiento trasero, a un lado de la caja de cartón con sus pertenencias "extraviadas".

Agitando un poco su cabeza trató de desechar cualquier onda negativa, volviendo a ser la persona positiva y optimista que tanto le gustaba de sí misma, y de la cual se sentía orgullosa. Sus ojos verdes dirigiéndose una vez más a las puertas de cristal.

Entonces algo curioso pasó, fueron sólo unos segundos tan rápidos que por un momento juraría no habían sido ciertos, las puertas se habían abierto y tras ellas una joven de flamante cabellera pelirroja había salido disparada de allí, como si el sólo lugar la quemara.

Rapunzel la observó absorta, casi sin parpadear, mientras pasaba por la acera junto a su carro –ajustándose el suéter con movimientos bruscos, y se perdía de su visión.

Todo había resultado en algo muy extraño.

"_**¿Por qué será que tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes…?" **_ Se preguntó varias veces pero no dando crédito a tal acontecimiento, pues alguien con una característica tan llamativa como aquella cabellera era muy probable que no se le escapara de la memoria. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió descartarlo y lo agregó a la lista de "eventos curiosos" con los cuáles podía contar cuando alguien le preguntase por cómo había estado su día.

Unos instantes después, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y tomando asiento mientras maldecía en voz baja estaba Jackson Overland, o Jack Frost como le gustaba presentarse a los demás. Nuevamente el nerviosismo pareció oprimirle la garganta.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, ella sin saber exactamente como iniciar la conversación, hasta que él se giró y la observó fijamente con brillantes ojos azules antes de componer una sonrisa con sus labios.

—Está nevando, ¿no es genial?— soltó él mientras se ajustaba el cinturón y le tomaba de la mano. Sus dedos largos y fríos al tacto.

Y sonriendo de vuelta, Rapunzel no encontró otra frase más reconfortante que aquella, dándole un leve apretón a su mano de vuelta, antes de tomar el volante e iniciar el viaje de camino a dónde el desastre humano que se denominaba "su primo" les esperaba.

**. . .**

Nieve. Era absurdo sorprenderse de un fenómeno que ocurría durante seis meses al año en la ciudad, pero allí estaba él, sentado en el sofá donde había pasado la noche, viendo por la ventana decorada con cortinas azul celeste a la nieve blanca y delicada caer en cámara lenta. La mano izquierda temblando de vez en cuando, en busca de unas pastillas que ya no se encontraban en sus bolsillos.

Sus ojos absortos y los labios semi-abiertos en una contenida exclamación. Entonces sintió como algo rozaba su brazo levemente, y unos segundos después un puñado de pelo directo a la boca.

—¡Toothless!— soltó en un tono ofendido y levantándose cual resorte de su asiento, sabiendo de antemano la identidad del culpable, mientras escupía copiosamente de tanto en tanto.

Con las cejas levemente fruncidas, observó cómo su adorada mascota se estiraba y se acomodaba en uno de los cojines como si nada hubiera sucedido y no entendiera a qué se debía aquel escándalo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda tras su cuello. El gato negro y con brillantes ojos verdes con tintes amarillentos pareció componer una mueca burlona, especialmente dirigida hacia él.

—Eres un monstruo disfrazado…—le dijo agachándose para estar a la altura del rostro felino.

Durante unos minutos, entre ambos se inició un duelo de miradas que culminó en el momento en que Hiccup cedía y la culpabilidad lo invadía una vez más.

—Hey… lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención…— se disculpó por millonésima vez.

Toothless sólo volteó un poco las orejas y desvió la mirada, demostrando claramente que seguía molesto con su amo y mejor amigo. Pero Hiccup lo entendía, durante cinco meses completos se había aislado en su estudio y había abandonado a su fiel amigo del otro lado de la puerta.

Como Jack había prometido, dos días después de la intervención, llegó a su apartamento acompañado de Aster Bunnymund —quién no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta; de su representante Fishlegs —que intentó por todos los medios tranquilizarlo; y tres hombres más que trabajaban para la galería.

A patadas y por medio del uso de cinta adhesiva, le sacaron del estudio y se llevaron tres cuartas partes de las pinturas y lienzos. Después de aquello, y tras un par de puñetazos especialmente dirigidos a la cara de su mejor amigo, Jack lo arrastró hasta su propio departamento ocho calles más al sur y allí permaneció desde entonces.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que su gato había hecho del lugar, un hogar temporal a pesar de no tener mucho cariño por el joven de ojos azules.

Se agitó los cabellos marrones mientras volvía a ponerse en pie, pues tal parecía ser que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que pudiera conseguir el perdón de su acompañante, quién había decidido mejor tomar una pequeña siesta.

Observando nuevamente por la ventana, no pudo evitar pensar en la galería, la exposición y evidentemente en su musa. Sus labios frunciéndose ligeramente en el proceso, mientras el monstruo en el fondo de su cabeza gruñía por lo bajo.

De repente el sonido del teléfono de casa se alzó como un estridente ruido que le trajo de vuelta a donde se encontraba y cortó con cualquier línea de pensamiento que tuviera, además de despertar a un pobre Toothless que lucía un poco malhumorado con el objeto infernal.

Hiccup tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible terminó, en un arrebato de la más pura torpeza, enredándose con su prótesis y cayendo al piso. En una especie de burla el aparato activó el modo de contestadora, dando un suave pitido.

—_Hola es Jack Frost, en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa… así que deja tu mensaje después del tono_— dijo la voz mecanizada de su amigo y seguido el familiar sonido para indicar que ya se encontraba grabando.

—_¿Eh…aló? ¿Hiccup…? Me dijeron que estabas quedándote con tu… amigo, amm… y como no parecen caer mis llamadas a tu número… ummm…— _aquella era la voz inconfundible marcada con el tono de incomodidad y el acento que estaban reservados para todos los recuerdos de su infancia —_creo que Gobber mencionó algo de que… umm ¿estaba roto?_—

Sus ojos abiertos como platos, miraban el teléfono y como **su padre** seguía hablando por allí, sin hacer el menor movimiento por darle a saber que le estaba escuchando.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al considerar la remota posibilidad de que su padre supiera lo que había pasado con él. Su encierro, las pastillas y todo lo demás. Sentía como su respiración empezaba a alterarse en lo que podría llegar a convertirse en un ataque de pánico.

—_Bueno, te llamé… porque… vi el reportaje de que harás una exposición… y tu representante, ¿Fishlegs? me envió una invitación… Amm…— _al otro lado de la línea su padre carraspeó durante unos segundos, probablemente en un intento de seguir adelante con lo que quería decir y de aclarar la garganta comprimida —_no sé si pueda, digo, si __**podamos**__ ir los tres días pero…. Ummm si es importante para ti, sólo… sólo dime cuando y allí estaré, digo __**estaremos**__... y claro hablo de Gobber y de mí por supuesto…si…—_

Hiccup dejó caer su rostro contra el suelo, volviendo a recuperarse del momentáneo susto y sintiendo que ya el potencial peligro "que pudo ser" había terminado.

—_Eso… ¡eso era todo! Ahh… cuídate hijo, adiós…_— y la llamada culminó, el silencio reinando después.

Stoick "the Vast" Haddock, había sido en sus años de juventud un prodigio y as en el deporte local que enloqueció a las masas. Su alta e imponente figura, sumado a su caballerosidad escondida y los cabellos castaños rojizos, había resultado un personaje muy atractivo entre las damas pero al final había sido la hermosa e inteligente Valka quién había conquistado su corazón, y quién con su partida se lo había llevado para siempre.

Hiccup no era en nada parecido a él, no podía ni siquiera pensar en un simple rasgo o punto de encuentro entre ambos, e incluso de no ser porque existían las pruebas —como partida de nacimiento, fotos y testigos, había llegado a considerar la remota posibilidad de que le hubieran adoptado y sus padres estuvieran en algún otro lugar del mundo.

Su relación, siempre había sido como esa llamada: incómoda, forzada, llena de silencios y confusiones entre ambos. Stoick siempre tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser un buen padre, y Hiccup reuniendo toda su energía por salir del foco de atención por ser el único hijo; en el medio entre ambos en el papel de intermediario estaba su padrino y amigo de toda la vida de su padre: Gobber.

No fue sino después del accidente que le costó la pierna, que de alguna forma habían podido salir adelante y encontrar un estado más o menos tolerable entre los dos, pero que se había debilitado cuando se había intoxicado con los calmantes el año pasado.

Hundiéndose aún más en el suelo, recordó nuevamente todos aquellos años donde se sentía la gran decepción de su padre, la oveja negra, una carga, incluso con todo el reconocimiento y la fama que había adquirido como pintor y de la que se sentía sumamente orgulloso por algún motivo cuando su padre entraba en escena ya no le parecía _suficiente_.

Entonces vio de reojo como Toothless pasaba a su lado en dirección de la cocina, su pelaje negro resaltando en el contraste de colores, sin siquiera darle algún indicio de que se encontrara su amo allí. Rechazando la mano que se había levantado en un momento para darle una caricia como en los viejos tiempos.

Soltó un suspiro y trató por todos los medios de no sentirse totalmente abatido con el gesto, ni con la llamada ni el hecho de que se encontraba completamente solo en el piso de un apartamento que no era el suyo.

"_**Si estuviera en mi estudio al menos podría **__pintarla__**…" **_pensó irritado, deseando tener un carboncillo, un lápiz cualquier cosa con la cual comenzar a dibujar, a **crearla** de nuevo para que le hiciera compañía.

—Merida…— la llamó deleitándose en cada sílaba de aquel nombre que parecía estar maldito en su lengua.

Cerrando sus ojos podía imaginar el vaivén de los rizos rojizos, las pecas casi invisibles sobre las mejillas coloradas, la tersa piel, los hombros esbeltos, las manos más pequeñas que las suyas pero con una fuerza escondida, sus muslos contorneados y piernas firmes, las amplias caderas, los perfectos senos subiendo y bajando a causa de su respiración, los ojos azules mirándolo con el deseo y la satisfacción de que le estaba torturando.

Inconscientemente se dio la vuelta quedando de cara al techo, pero ya todo eso se había difuminado, todo era irrelevante mientras llevaba su mano dominante hasta el borde de sus pantalones, mientras se dejaba consumir por el calor asfixiante que había crecido en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ya nada importaba si él se postraba nuevamente ante otra de sus fantasías, donde **su musa** era la principal protagonista.

Gruñó con voz ronca, casi apagada, su mano continuaba moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre su miembro erecto que se excitaba cada vez más con las sensaciones que parecían convertirse reales, con sólo pensarla a ella a ahorcajadas de él, siendo víctima de todo el resentimiento que le había dejado desde su partida.

Con el aumento del deseo, llegaba la desesperación, el impulso violento de la bestia escondida en su interior que tendría que ver como un millón de ojos desconocidos y ajenos la observarían en la exposición de aquella tarde, como dentro de dos días la desnudez que él había grabado con el carboncillo sería vendida a manos de esos mismo individuos que no comprendían nada, que no se la merecían.

—_Sshh… relájate Hiccup… ahora estás conmigo ¿no?— _dijo la voz con el acento en su alucinación, imaginando como los labios rozaban los suyos propios, enviando otra oleada de calor por su cuerpo —_sólo estamos tu y yo_—

—Si…— fue la respuesta que escapó de sus labios en un aliento robado, extraído de sus pulmones, e incrementando la velocidad, continuó masturbándose con ayuda de su recuerdo.

Su cerebro inventando los gemidos y caricias, el clamor a su nombre y el movimiento de caderas.

Cómo la deseaba, y sentía que aquello jamás terminaría, ella sería su maldito fin y eso en el fondo _le fascinaba_.

—_Hiccup… Hiccup… ¡Hiccup!_— gritaba ella mientras lo montaba una y otra vez, las piernas ficticias temblando de placer y ejerciendo presión en él.

Enloquecido continuó con el movimiento.

Con ojos cegados de mentiras, la vio con los labios abiertos, las gotas de sudor perlando su piel, deslizándose lentamente desde su frente hasta sus pechos que subían y bajaban.

Arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

**. . .**

Había llegado tarde. Un día y dos horas si quería mayor precisión, pero en cierta manera concluyó que había sido la mejor elección posible.

El Gallery Art Center deslumbraba con esplendor en el medio de la oscura noche. El edifico lo había diseñado uno de esos famosos arquitectos con ideas modernas y futuristas hacía ya casi seis años, como un regalo para la ciudad dónde había crecido.

Una gran congregación de personas, todas elegantemente vestidas y luciendo los más altos lujos, se paseaban de aquí para allá en el gran salón de exposición con finas copas de champagne espumeante en las manos. Las millones de voces mezclándose en un constante zumbido, todas con el mismo tema de conversación.

En el fondo la melodía de un piano interpretando el _"Lacrimosa" _ del _Réquiem en D menor _de Mozart, le generaba sentimientos encontrados, sensaciones pérdidas que quería desaparecer del lado en tinieblas de su corazón, recordando _ese _nombre que se había vuelto prohibido en sus labios.

Frunciendo el ceño, tomó de un solo trago el champagne que le quedaba y dejó la copa vacía con parsimonia en una de las múltiples bandejas de plata que un grupo de camareros hacían rondar por todo el pabellón.

Inhalando profundamente se concentró en el presente, enviando todo al olvido, y pensar en los cuadros que se exhibían ante sus ojos le otorgó la _misma sonrisa_ de autosuficiencia que colgaba de cada una de las cuatro paredes blancas.

Cuando había escuchado la noticia de una nueva exposición, había decidido asistir porque tenía el irrefrenable deseo de volverlo a ver, de gastarle alguna broma y ver como su cara se contorsionaba en el sufrimiento y la incomodidad; por ello no había pensado en la exposición en sí ni en los cuadros que habría en ella.

Nunca le había interesado el arte, no importaba las lecciones o las palabras apremiantes durante sus años de estudio, todo le resultaba igual, tedioso y aburrido pero Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third le había dado un giro abrupto e _interesante_.

Después de todo, en cuidadoso detalle y precisión, en un tributo extraño y retorcido; _"Portrait"_ **era ella**.

Sus ojos azules brillaron cuál depredador en cuanto encontró a su objetivo, el maquillaje los había esclarecido al igual que había resaltado aún más el color en sus mejillas, ocultando levemente las pecas de su piel.

Caminó lentamente, sintiéndose dueña del lugar, el uso de los tacones otorgando un mayor contoneo a sus caderas y las demás líneas de su cuerpo, por debajo del largo vestido con mangas largas y doble corte en "v" tanto al frente como en la espalda. Aquella prenda al igual que los largos aretes dorados, los había tomado prestados de su amiga Mavis —quién se había mostrado sorprendida de que quisiera ponerse algo tan elegante.

La flamante cabellera de rizos había sido temporalmente domada y moldeada para que cayera perfectamente sobre su hombro derecho, haciendo contraste con la tela azul marino de su vestimenta.

Los labios pintados ampliando la destructora sonrisa, mientras lo observaba allí, de pie vestido de traje formal negro, con la mano izquierda temblando ligeramente con la copa, de frente a uno de los lienzos más grandes de la colección.

En la superficie de tela blanca, manchas oscuras donde el carboncillo había sido difuminado por manos, formaba sombras de distintas tonalidades, unas más claras que otras, cuál neblina ficticia; la suavidad cortada por trazos rectos y puntuales de marcas rojas como una lluvia esporádica que sobresalían por sobre la textura original de la tela y que ella había escuchado comentar entre los visitantes que se trataba de sangre seca. Entre las sombras, saliendo desde el borde inferior derecho una bestia atemorizante y deforme —cual novela de Dante; estaba congelada en el medio de lo que parecía ser una sacudida violenta, los grandes ojos negros distorsionados en una mezcla de ira y furia; y por encima de la monstruosidad fundiéndose en su cuerpo se encontraba _ella_. El cuerpo desnudo, con la piel nívea expuesta a ojos de todos, el carboncillo remarcando con fuerza las piernas que se apretaban a ambos lados de la bestia, las líneas tensas de cada músculo, los pezones y el ombligo, la cabellera suelta en una marejada de rizos a merced de un viento tormentoso y volátil —incluso era capaz de distinguir la sombra de sus pecas por sobre la redondeada curva de su rostro. Los ojos fijos, devolviendo la mirada con sorna en una actitud altiva por encima de la sonrisa arrebatadora y seductora.

La mujer en el cuadro se sabía vencedora y triunfante, mientras montaba a la bestia iracunda cuál dócil corcel, y al mismo tiempo parecía dejarse llevar, sin ningún control permitiendo que la bestia hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Todo en una ambigüedad desconcertante y fascinante a la vez.

Pensar que todo el tiempo de constantes negativas, pidiéndole que abandonara su taller y no le persiguiera hasta su departamento por intentar ser una modelo que él no había solicitado, culminaría en todo _esto_ era sumamente hilarante y le retorcía la zona baja de su estómago en la pura satisfacción.

—Dime…— inició suavemente al detener sus pasos a un lado de él, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo —¿es así cómo me veo en tus ojos_ Hiccup Haddock_?—

Al instante notó como su torso se giraba en su dirección, su rostro transformándose en una mueca de sorpresa como si estuviera en presencia de un espectro, los labios delgados abriéndose y cerrándose sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la mano izquierda deteniendo su temblor en un parpadeo.

En los grandes ojos verde bosque abiertos en su totalidad, algo oscuro y siniestro pareció removerse mientras le devolvía la mirada descaradamente.

Merida DunBroch no pudo contenerse un segundo más y estalló a reír en una carcajada.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Glosario.**

_Lady Godiva_. — fue una dama anglosajona, famosa por su bondad y belleza, que estuvo casada con Leofric (968–1057), conde de Chester y de Mercia y señor de Coventry. **La leyenda es: **Cuando la ambición se apoderó de su esposo, ella le pidió que rebajara sus impuestos. El conde accedió, pero con la condición de que Lady Godiva recorriese Coventry a caballo, sin más vestidura que su largos cabellos.

Hiccup, al comienzo del capítulo, hace referencia o rememora la pintura _Lady Godiva _realizada por _John Collier_ en 1897, sobre la historia de dicha dama.

_Dante_. — o _Dante Alighieri _(1265-1321) fue un poeta italiano. Su obra maestra, la _Divina comedia_, es una de las obras fundamentales de la transición del pensamiento medieval al renacentista. Es considerada una de las cumbres de la literatura universal.


End file.
